Denzel Jackson
Denzel Jackson was a main character on the animated series Brickleberry. He is voiced by Jerry Minor. He is killed in the series finale. Background Denzel is an African-American ranger who doesn't care about his job, but can’t seem to be fired because he works for a government agency. He has gerontophilia (a strong love for elderly white women) that, more often than not, gets him into hot water. He worked for the park service in New York City, but after some harassing phone calls to Barbara Bush, he was transferred to Brickleberry. Denzel finds his new job much more challenging than working in Brickleberry Park because he’s afraid of bugs, snakes, and pretty much anything else that inhabits the woods. His father, and his father's before him, were all police men killed in the line of duty, except for the first Denzel Jackson, who was a slave. Personality Denzel spends most of his free time smoking up, getting out of work, or moseying about with his bud, Steve. When he's not constantly pointing out the hidden racial insults in other peoples' sentences, he's probably doing something disturbing. A fetish for extremely elderly white women becomes apparent early on, and we see all too well what he enjoys about his girls. Denzel's personality is complicated compared to the rest of the main cast. Denzel often plays a jokester who pranks or backlashes people for his own amusement, a deceiving greedy con artist who exploits his co-workers or others for money, and also the butt of racism for being black. Denzel however is racist too, as he stated prejudice against whites and Mexicans. Although he is usually depicted as lazy, Denzel does have moments where he does care for his job. The few times he cares for his job, however, usually included elderly white women, or to further his time away from his job. Despite he almost never does his job , he was actually proven to be competent enough to replace Woody as the Head Ranger temporarily in the episode Old Wounds. However, despite the higher income and rank he gets from being promoted to Head Ranger, Denzel immediately quit because he found the job lacking any time to smoke pot or even hang out with Steve. Whenever he was dedicated towards a job or task it was usually because it had piqued his interest rather than because he was ordered or felt obligated to do it. On one such occasion he trained for and won an Ass Blasting competition with Connie as his partner. And because only putting effort into what you enjoy or are interested in is a pretty common behavior for many lazy or apathetic people, Denzel is a relatable and enjoyable character. Denzel is very sex-crazed, although he has a very unusual and limited preference to only very elderly white women. In one episode, he dated elderly white women who are so old that they pass away just seconds after he has sex with them.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Park Rangers Category:Rapists Category:Main Characters Category:African-Americans